NOT YET VICTORIOUS
by JadeWest123
Summary: What happens just before graduation...


NOT YET VICTORIOUS

Sinjin

It was two days until graduation day. The end of our time at Hollywood Arts. Being in this school has really changed me, thought Sinjin. Everything was going to be different. He walked over to his locker. Rummaging around looking for his textbooks when he saw his friend Robbie Shapiro. Next to him was his little red head friend Cat Valentine. Looking so joyful. They were the cutest couple in the school. Ever since they got real close Robbie started leaving his puppet, Rex at home more often. "Sinjin! Just the man I was looking for," said Robbie "have you heard about the shindig after graduation at Keenan's house?" "Yeah! I hear it's going to be off the chizz!" said Sinjin. _Why did I just said that_, thought Sinjin as he saw disapproval on Robbie and Cat's faces. He was a magnet for stupidity "Anyways... Andre wanted us to ask you if you can help set up the lights at the party" "Sure, no problem but..." before he could finish his sentence Robbie and Cat were strolling down the hall together. Sinjin sighed. Nobody cared what he had to say. He had tried so hard to fit in the past year. Straighten his curly locks, learn to play the guitar, change his clothes he even took a few singing lessons but still no matter what he did he was still Sinjin the dirt bag. If he couldn't handle a few mean teenagers how on earth would he handle college or even a job? Depending on if he even managed to get one. Sinjin was scared of what the future held. He stood there paralyzed. The bell rang for home time; Sinjin slung his bag over his shoulders. It was going to be a long walk home.

TORI

Tori sat next to the piano in the living room thinking about the next line for her song that she was going to sing at the party, but something was distracting Tori Vega that afternoon besides her annoying sister, Trina who was screaming about the zit on her face. It was Beck. He and Jade had broken up a few weeks ago for the hundredth time. But something about it made it sound permanent. She always had had a thing for Beck. His tan body and thick hair, his smile that made her heart melt but best of all his sparkling personality and his will to never give up. But what if he and Jade got back together again? She didn't want to get in the middle of things. But she was tired of hiding her feelings for Beck. She loved him and she wanted to tell the whole world and deep down inside, she knew Beck felt the same way about her. The only problem was Jade. They had finally become 'sort of friends' and she did not want to spoil the somewhat relationship they had. But Jade had never done anything nice for her, why should she give a damn about her? What did Beck see in her? Why had he always chosen Jade over her, what did Jade have that she didn't? She was a narcissistic coward who hid her fear behind anger and lashed out at everyone. There was nothing good or beautiful about her. Tori spun out of her train of thought when Trina came bawling into the living room. "Tori help me pop this zit! I look hideous!" Tori groaned, "You still look hideous without it."

Jade

Rock music blared from the speakers, Jade was sprawled on the couch reading a sappy vampire romance novel, the phone then rang "I'll get it!" she screamed. She lowered the music before answering the phone "Who is it!" she snapped angrily, she wasn't in a mood to talk to anybody. "It's me, Beck." Jade's heart nearly palpitated to a stop. "What do you want?" she asked in a shaky voice, she still couldn't believe it was Beck. "You" Jade could feel her heart pounding. "Beck I can't keep doing this..." "Jade I love you, that is something that will never change. You're so beautiful when you let your guard down. I just wish that I could see that more often, I miss you so much, I don't know what I would do without you." Jade could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. He was so sincere about his feelings. She knew he would never lie to her. "Beck, I love you too but I need more time to think." a sob escaped her lips. Her throat was tight and her cheeks were red and she knew within seconds she would be sobbing uncontrollably. "I'll give you time to think but by Graduation day midnight, if I don't see you I will be out of your life completely." "Where will you go?" She asked. "Probably back to Canada." Jade could not stand the thought of Beck leaving. Her throat was getting tighter and her face was burning. "Goodbye Beck" she whispered. The line went dead leaving Jade in tears and a half broken heart. She threw the phone at the wall cracking it in the process before she slumped against the wall in despair

Beck

When he couldn't hear Jade's voice anymore he realized the line had gone dead. He ran his hand through his hair. What if he didn't see Jade, what if he had screwed up their relationship so bad it was beyond repair? He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling of his RV. All of a sudden he heard a knock at his door. Immediately he jumped up thinking it was Jade. Instead he came face to face with his dad. "Cut the crap Beck." Mr. Oliver pushed Beck aside sending him tumbling to the ground "How long are you going to torture your mother and I? You won't live in the same house as us, you have disappointed half of our family by deciding to stay in L.A and continue with the stupid pursuit of becoming an actor! When will you realize that it will never work out? Beck please listen you are going to college now. It is not too late to turn back; I can still get you a spot in Brown's and you can become a lawyer just like how your mother and I intended it to be!" Beck thought to himself as his father continued to rant on about his rebellious behavior. If Jade didn't show up it was probably best for him to leave he could be a lawyer or he could go back to Toronto to join an acting school there. In short if he didn't see Jade he didn't want to see L.A. It would be too painful. "I'll think about." he told his father. "Beck, that's all I needed to hear, I know you'll come back to your senses and do what's best."

Andre

It was the day before the graduation. Andre was at his uncle's friend's house, Keenan. He had asked for a favor if he could throw the after party at his house. At first he was reluctant because of what had happened last time (a random panda whacking people with a tennis racket was in the Jacuzzi) but he finally gave in. Tori, Lea, Jade and a few others would be performing at the party and his friend DJ Fresh would be there scratching the turn tables. Sinjin, Cat, Robbie and Tori were there helping to put up the decorations. Jade and Beck had called to say they were not coming to help out earlier. Relationship drama, something he could not handle. Andre felt a little bad that he was leaving Hollywood Arts. It had been the best years of his life. Where he met Tori, a very talented girl in his opinion and had the greatest friends ever. He was truly blessed. The next chapter in his life was going to thrilling he was going to become a songwriter or producer he was even considering to do Broadway in New York. Everything was going to be exciting. Although he was psyched he felt terrible leaving his friends they were always there for him, they had his back. Even Cat, who was a bit Loony. The day went by fast and soon it was three o'clock and they were all hungry. "Hey Andre were finished! Since we have really worked hard how about we go to the Karaoke Dokie and grab some burgers" "And curly fries?" asked Cat. "Yes Cat and curly fries." Cat jumped up and down with glee as she cried hurrah. "That girl is a real loon." said Andre "No chizz" said Tori.

TORI

The five of them got to the Karaoke Dokie and sat together. "So Andre what do you think is going on with Jade and Beck?" asked Tori she had a very skeptical look on her face. Robbie and Cat were cu noodling as Sinjin listened to music on his pear pod. "We all know you like Beck but, it's not going to happen." "Why? You once had a crush on Jade. What does she have that I don't?" "Jade...she is the most beautiful person when you really get to know her, she can be kind and sweet she makes you want to be a better person for her and yourself." Andre had a dreamy look in his eyes. It made Tori seethe with rage. "Jade is cruel, evil and has no interest for others and for some odd reason she hates me the most and I don't know why, she's such a bitch to me!" Everyone looked at Tori in surprise. "What's your problem Tori?" asked Andre, his fist balled at his sides. "Yeah! Jade is a very nice person!" said Robbie "Maybe if you weren't always after her boyfriend she would be nice to you!" screamed Cat. Tears swelled in Tori's eyes as she looked at everyone. They were all turning against her. She got out of her chair and stormed out of the Karaoke Dokie. As she was running she felt a hand grip her elbows. It was Sinjin. "I'm sorry they were all cruel to you Tori, No one should ever..." "Shut up Sinjin" Tori screamed at him between her sobs "You wouldn't understand." she tugged her arm out of Sinjin's grasp and ran down to the bus stop. Her mascara ran down her bony cheeks as she wept bitterly.

TRINA

She had just got off the phone with William Levi's manager, Antonio. Trina was ecstatic. She had just been asked by William Levi to star on one of his telenova's that he was producing. All of her hard work had finally paid off! She couldn't wait to tell Tori the good news but she first had to tell her parents about it. She ran down the stairs in her six-inch Miu-Miu purple heeled boots to the living room, where she found her parents sipping coffee while they watched the news. She began to blab to her parents the good news. Trina's parents were so proud of her. Her father was already on the phone with Antonio discussing the details when Tori burst through the doors. "Ew, Tori what's up with your face? Anyways good news I'm going to star in a telenova. Guess who is going to be directing and producing it?" Trina was squealing with delight. She was working on Tori's last nerve. "Trina nobody cares, you know what? You aren't even that talented! God knows how you even stayed in Hollywood Arts; you never even belonged in the first place." Tori glared at Trina hoping that she would cower but instead she glared back at her "You're sad and pathetic Tori, go eat your shorts" With that said Trina ran into her room. Tori slapped her forehead as she realized what she had done. She had screwed up big time. Her parents stared at her mouths agape. She definitely was going to be grounded or worse...

Robbie&Cat

Strolling down the road from the Karaoke Dokie, Cat and Robbie had their arms linked. The wind whipped against Cat's cheeks making them a rosy pink. Cat laid her head on Robbie's shoulder. Her velvet red hair draped over his chest. She was thinking about Tori and how she had been mean to her earlier, she was feeling guilty about it. She wished she could take it back, but it was true, the only reason why Jade was mean to Tori was because she was always after Beck even when she wasn't fully aware of it. Robbie's hand slightly brushed against her face, reminding her who she was with. "Cat, do you think we will be together even during college?" he slinked his arm around Cat's petite waist and kissed her hair. "Why not silly? We are meant for each other, stop worrying so much." She kissed Robbie and all of his doubts flew away. Robbie was obsessed with Cat from day one, months and weeks passed as he watched Cat doubt herself, watched all her boyfriend's come and go but he knew for certain that he was here to stay. He would never walk out on her. He squeezed her closer to his chest and pecked her lips. A sweet gesture that made her melt in his arms.

Andre

'Time to graduate! Can't wait for the after party feeling: pumped', Andre posted to the . All his classmates were seated in the auditorium; one by one they were called to the podium to receive their certificate. The energy was electric into the room. When Andre was called he swaggered up to the podium. "That's my Andre! Yo! ANDRE!" shouted his grandmother as she waved her hands. Andre tried to cover his face with the sleeve of his gown. Most people giggled thinking it was funny, but he was downright embarrassed "Seriously grandma..."

Beck

He entered through the front door. The bass thundered and nearly shook the house down. Everybody was dancing, celebrating and having a good time. Dj Fresh was spinning the new Ginger Fox single, and at the Dj booth Andre was next to him fist pumping the air "Yo! Andre, what's up?" Andre looked down and saw Beck "Hey man!" Andre walked up to Beck and gave him a high five. "So by any chance have you seen Jade?" asked Beck as he nervously looked around. "Stalking your ex-girlfriend? Totally normal man." "Bugger off, man have you seen her or not?" asked Beck. He was quickly losing his patience, his hands were clammy and he was super nervous. "No, quick question are you planning to get back together?" asked Andre with a raised eyebrow. "I really hope so." replied Beck.

Tori

People walked by. Chatting and hanging with friends for it might be the last time they see each other, but Tori Vega was seated alone. The party was starting to suck. Her friends probably didn't want anything to do with her she couldn't blame them she was starting to hate herself. It was 11:55pm. She had been updating her status on the . Trina would be at the airport by now. Maybe if she hurried she would still be able to make things right with her sister, and maybe she would be able to tolerate herself. She got up and made a bee line for the door. As she was about to leave she saw a familiar silhouette on the patio. Beck, looking disheveled and depressed. He turned around and saw Tori. "Beck what's wrong, you look..." Tori's words were muffled by Beck's lips. Her heart was pounding she had been dreaming of this moment since she met Beck. His tongue moved slowly against hers. He ran his hands down to her hips. Tori clung to his strong bicep's. She was madly in love. She was lost in him. His lips were soft and his hands rough as he reached inside her shirt. Unexpectedly Beck pushed Tori away from him quickly as if she had wounded him and stared off into the distance. "What the hell are you doing?" shouted someone behind them. It didn't take an expert to realize that it was Jade. "Baby wait!" cried Beck. He shoved Tori to the side. Tori felt her heart breaking slowly. Beck had just been playing her? Why does everyone love Jade? Why Jade...

Trina

Trina was comfortably seated reading the latest issue of Cosmo. She had a pit feeling in her stomach and she was worried about Tori. The plane was going to take off in the next 10 minutes. She felt awful. She wanted to hear Tori's voice, to comfort her, because the first time in her life Trina Vega was scared out of her wits. She was going to be alone. Her phone began to ring and without hesitation she answered it."Trina, it's me, Tori!" relief washed over her. "I am so sorry about what I had said earlier. I feel so guilty, Trina I love you. You're the reason I am not afraid to fly. I was angry and I didn't know what I was saying, it was rude and inconsiderate. Will you forgive me?" Trina drew in a slow breath. Her body loosened from its previous tense grip "Yes, I could never stay mad at my sister!" said Trina. She was delighted. They spent the next five minutes talking about Tori's situation. "All electronics must be switched off during takeoff." said the flight attendant. "I got to go Tori I love you don't forget to call me, just remember the slight time difference! I'll be back home after 4 months. Oh and Tori, tell Beck how you feel about him, even if he doesn't feel the same way. It's better than bottling up your feelings. I Love you Tori!" "I love you too Trina."

Cat

Slow dancing by herself, Cat poured Robbie some punch into a plastic cup. She could see Beck and Jade screaming at each other. Tori was in a corner with a smile and tears streaming down her face as she held her pear phone. Too much drama she thought to herself. She gave Robbie his cup of punch; he was busy talking to his nerd friends so she snuck away to the washroom. She walked upstairs since a bunch of stupid boys were giving Rex a swirly in the downstairs toilet. It was quiet there. All she could hear was the sound of her hot red heels against the ground. She opened the door to the washroom and let out a horrified scream. Hanging by a rope that was tied to a hook on the ceiling was Sinjin.

Jade

Beck was shouting but Jade couldn't hear him, she was busying shouting at him. The one thing she dreaded the most was Beck falling for Tori. She looked into his eyes. She knew Tori liked Beck but what she really wanted to know was if Beck had the same feelings for Tori. She grabbed his arm. Beck looked down into her emerald green eyes. "Do you love Tori?" Beck opened his mouth to say something but words failed him. _Say something!_ Thought Jade _I'm giving up on you.. _Suddenly, someone let out an ear piercing cry.

The music stopped playing, Jade and Beck stopped shouting and The house nearly went silent. All that could be heard was Cat's shrill cry throughout the house. "Cat!" cried Robbie. It was like the whole world stopped that moment. Beck, Jade, Andre and Tori followed Robbie as he dashed to Cat's side. Cat grabbed Robbie and buried her face in his chest. They all stood outside the washroom. Blood dripped down the side of Sinjin's mouth. His body hung lifelessly. On the ground was a chair that had tipped over. For moments they stood shocked, paralyzed and confused. Cat could feel her chest tightening. Andre picked up a note that was on the toilet seat. "You guys might want to hear this." They all huddled close to Andre as he read aloud." I'm lost forgotten no one even cared. None of the kids had time to spare. Nobody gave me a second look. I have feelings too, just take a closer look. I've tried and tried a bit too hard. Just to know who all of you are, to find myself in a better place. Only to get slapped in the face. To all of you, who read this note, try to look under. I hope you never judge a book by its cover." Jade clutched Becks upper arm. Tori folded her arms as Andre leaned in for a hug. Cat's shoulders shook violently as she cried into Robbie's shirt. Sinjin's body dangled from the ceiling. Dripping blood on to the marble floor as the six friends huddled closer to each other tears streaming down their cheeks. They had made Sinjin feel like crud ,now he was dead and it was .FAULT


End file.
